l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ningyo
The Ningyo, or merpeople, were one of the Five Races that ruled the world that would become Rokugan after the Great Sleep of the Naga. They were connected with the Water Element. Fortunes & Winds, p. 92 Appearance They were elegant creatures with smooth silver skin covered with shimmering scales. From the waist up they were vaguely humanoid, though their fangs and long webbed fingers betrayed a distinctly nonhuman origin. From the waist down, their bodies tapered into serpentine shapes up to twelve feet long, marked with several broad fins. Enemies of the Empire, p. 181 They were able to speak a variety of languages, including Rokugani. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 141 Sea Trolls were considered the traditional enemies of the Ningyo. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 90 History Sakkaku The Ningyo believed they were originally inhabitants of more distant realms, possibly Sakkaku. Enemies of the Empire, p. 175 Origin Ningen-do did not exist as mankind knew it. Everything was a tumultuous maelstrom of elemental energy, seething between the boundaries of the Spirit Realms. The Five Races, Kenku, Zokujin, Troll, Kitsu and Ningyo, came into being within the turmoil. Each of these races was marked by the power of a particular element, and all of them possessed powerful magic which they used to survive in their harsh primordial world. Enemies of the Empire, p. 175 The kami, which were maddened, destructive spirits, had been tamed and peace was brought to the Mortal Realm. Naga Empire During the time the Naga ruled the world, the Ashalan levied a curse upon them. Those Naga who used their ability to reshape themselves, were affected by that curse in a different way. The Naga who ventured into the sea forgot themselves and became ningyo. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Alliance When the races found one another joined the strengths the others lacked, their powers complemented one another, founding the Alliance of the Five Races. The Five Races determined to combine their will to make a world that would last forever. In the center of chaos they created a vast city, the City of Night, and in the heart of this city they combined their most powerful magic in the form of a great crystal focus, balancing the five elements in harmony. The Ningyo lived in cities governed by a King. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Arrival of the Ogres Following the arrival of the Ogre race to Rokugan, his leader Muhonarak was confronted by the Five Races. The Ogre claimed he came to defeat the Champion of Evil. The five Races did not know of any such thing, so they challenged the ogres to two challenges. After Muhonarak successfully completed the challenges, the ogres were accepted and given rule over the nezumi lands. The Dawn of the Ogres, by Lucas Twyman Becoming Water Creatures Eventually the hordes of Jigoku reached the lands of the Alliance, and they could not overcome the demons. Enemies of the Empire, p. 181 The Ningyo chose to find refuge under the sea. Since then Ningyo lived in lakes and seas. They had mastered the art of using pearls to focus magic, projecting a pure radiance that Jigoku's monstrosities could not endure. Devolvement to a Feral State Tsuno Kishenku, leader of the Tsuno Soultwisters, attacked the City of Night to get control of a powerful nemuranai, a crystal focus. It did it against his own race leaders, who believed the crystal too dangerous, even to use against Jigoku's forces. Enemies of the Empire, p. 176 Kishenku first turned it against the Ningyo traitors and they were driven insane. The Soultwister's curse devolved the majority of them to a near-feral state. The Ningyo could no longer survive outside of the water, and the once great civilization of the Ningyo was forever lost. Further, they ceased to age, and suffered their madness forever. Fall of the Alliance Kishenku proved right, and using the crystal incinerated most of the twisted invaders, but he lost control of the crystal and a wave of energy ripped through the City of Night, killing its inhabitants and turning the city itself into a strange purple crystal. The shockwaves rippled across the world, bringing death and ruin to all the cities of the Five Races. Hunted Any creature who consumed the flesh of a Ningyo could potentially inherit their immortality, and they were hunted when this secret was discovered, especially the surviving trolls. Orochi Alliance After making an alliance with the Orochi, the Orochi king, Ryujin placed the Curse of the Ningyo upon the race, deterring any who would seek immortality by consuming ningyo flesh. The Legend of White Shore Lake, Imperial Histories (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Though crazed and savage, the Ningyo still recognized the good deed Ryujin had done for them. In return, they offered the Orochi safe haven within their cities. The Orochi had a calming effect on the Ningyo and those who spent a great deal of time in their presence became less savage and bestial than their cousins. In time some of them were intelligent again and frequently practiced pearl magic. Enemies of the Empire, p. 182 Contact with the Naga The Naga Bloodline of the Chameleons were often able to breath underwater. They built several cities under the ocean and soon came into contact with the Ningyo and Orochi. The Ningyo recognized in the Naga another foe of Jigoku, and offered to share the secrets of their pearl magic. The Cobra Bloodline possessed real talent and eventually their mastery of pearl magic exceeded even the Ningyo themselves. Dragon Allies In 1160 Kitsuki Tadashi discovered the golden Tower of the Ningyo and saved its inhabitants from pirates. The Ningyo were pleased and declared themselves allies of the Dragon Clan. The Golden Tower, by Shawn Carman They made trade agreements and the Ningyo allowed Dragon Clan to learn more about their mystical practices. Guarding the Thunder Dragon In 1170, while Yoritomo Naizen and the Mantis fleet stood watch protecting the recently made mortal Thunder Dragon, he was contacted by a group of ningyo led by Sakarah. They asked to help guard the one A New Empire, by Shawn Carman they referred to as the avatar of the Spawn Father. Sakarah (Glory of the Empire flavor) Dark Naga The arrival of the Thunder Dragon was answered by a Black Pearl which cracked open. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske From it appeared the Dark Naga. The Ningyo near it were enslaved to its will. In 1199 with the Dark Naga's forces banished from the Empire and embroiled in a battle for control of the Second City, the creature's malevolent influence waned, and those who were enslaved to its will found themselves free once more. A dangerous Ningyo warlord rose among the ranks of his people to punish the humans for his master's defeat at their hands. Wrath of the Ningyo (Storyline Tournament) Ningyo holdings Kyuden Morehei The largest pack of Ningyo could be seen in the area near the Crane lands where Morehei Island was once located. They guarded and considered the treasures of the lost city Kyuden Morehei as theirs after Suitengu, Fortune of Seas, punished its daimyo. They were allies with the Naga, acting as pearl divers. Secrets of the Crane, p. 44 Candas Ningyo protected Candas, the sleeping underwater city of the Naga Chameleon Bloodline. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 50 White Shore Lake The Ningyo had a sunken city in the bottom of the White Shore Lake. During the Clan Wars, when the Naga awakened from their slumber, many Chameleon scouts undertook a pilgrimage to Mizu Mura, the village neighboring the lake. When they arrived, the ningyo flocked to the shores of the White Shore Lake, eager to meet their long-dormant cousins. Naga taught several of the village elders the ningyo language. The inhabitants of Mizu Mura were very protective of their Ningyo friends, and an orochi dwelled within the Ningyo city as well. Known Ningyo * Chizuko 12th century. * Sakarah 12th century. * Sarassa 12th century. * Sasada 12th century. * Shiba Tsamaru Pre-calendar. * Shilasha 12th century. * Tess'kss 12th century. See also * Ningyo/Meta Category:Ningyo Category:Articles with Pictures